Been to Hell
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: You may believe that Konoha is a wonderful, peaceful Village to live in... your wrong, so wrong.. Dark!Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto


**...**

**Summary****: **You may believe, that Konoha is a wonderful, peaceful Village to live in, your wrong, so wrong.. SONG-FIC!

**Warnings****: **Dark!Evilish!Powerful!Naruto

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Song-Fic**

_Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees  
It'll make you beg for more, until you can't even breathe  
Your blindfold is on tight, but you like what you see  
So follow me into the night, cuz I got just what you need  
We're all rollin' down the boulevard, full of pimps and sharks  
It's a motherfuckin' riot, we've been dying to start  
You better grab a hold cuz now you know you're falling apart  
You thought these streets were paved in gold  
but they're dirty and dark_

Naruto wanted to laugh, sometimes, when Merchants came, to Konohagakure, all of them believed Konohagakure is a Village, with streets paved in gold, a Peaceful, Happy Village.  
They were so wrong, it made Naruto wanna laugh.

In the end, Naruto knew, deep inside, that everyone has a Blindfold tight around their eyes, hiding them from the truth, from the true Konoha, a place created in blood, and war, death and insanity, there's a reason, why Konoha has the least amounst of Missing-Nin, they're all killed, the moment they even smell treason, not because Konohagakure is wonderful.

Kyuubi and Naruto, were always close, but it's just another one of the secrets of the many, he has, and they'll never be let loose, not even told to a shadow, or spoken outloud. Only mentally, through Kyuubi's and Naruto's little chats.

_Been to hell!  
I can show you the devil!  
Down you fell  
Can't hold yourself together  
Soul to sell  
Down here you live forever  
Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!_

Naruto can easily say, he's been to Hell, and back. He sold his sell to Konoha, the moment he became a ninja. He can personally say, he can show the world, the devil, aka Kyuubi, who happily loved being called, devil, by his Jinchuriki.

You sell your soul, the moment you become a ninja, thinking back on it, Naruto saw himself, as complete, utter idiot. He can't believe, he once wanted to become a Pawn for the World to use. Now?  
He hates them all.

All of them, are so superfacial, except for the few, who had the Blindfold removed, the missing-nin, as their named, hated because they saw the truth, and chased after, so that they don't share the truth.

_In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst sheep  
At the bottom of the hill, but at the top of the street  
Above the boulevard, schoolyard, victim of deceit  
And you're running hard, but this wolf it's always at your feet  
Yeah you've seen it all before, but the wolf's outside your door  
And you're old enough to run, you ain't hiding anymore  
Another victim of the star spangled banner of the street  
Now you're in the world of the wolves  
And we welcome all you sheep_

Sheep, all of them, being herded in by the 'Farmers', aka the Leaders of the Village, and Naruto? Well, he considers himself, a Fox amongst the sheep, waiting, planning, and screaming on the inside.

Naruto hid his power, his true aura, his true personality, within a mask of idiotic-actions, and moronic thoughts.  
It's simple too easy, to trick them all. The morons, the sheep.

I used to be a sheep, tricked, and a victim. then, I rose, as the fox that grew into the hunter, he is.

A fox, that lust's for blood, and death, himself.

A crazy, insane, demonic, fox Jinchuriki, that is.

_You need to wake up and face it  
So you can taste my reality  
Now you're stuck in this place you hate  
And you came here so happily  
Then it made you lose your faith  
And that's what fucked with your sanity  
Say goodbye to your soul and say hello to your vanity  
Hollywood is your friend, and the undead are your family  
We'll take you to the edge, and turn your regret into agony  
And I'll never let you go, cuz I know you'll come back to me  
I'm the reason you came here, I'm the American Tragedy_

Naruto had enough, and decided to wake them all up, and face the real nightmare of the world. Kyuubi and he, merged, and destroyed Konoha, brick by brick, life by life, bodies piling up quickly in the streets, the blood running down, like a stream, kunai, and scratch marks all around, bodies, buildings, and in the ground.

Flames littered everywhere, until they ran out of fuel. Only, barely over a hundred, was able to escape, when they're was around one-hundred thousand in Konoha, Civilians, Ninja, and Merchants.

Naruto was hunted, by everyone, hoping to get rid of the 'Insane' Beast, that destroyed Konoha. He just laughed, and killed them.

To himself, he represented the truth, no matter what the morons tried to tell themselves.

The manical laughs, would echo the ruins, of the once great, village, as the years passed.

_Welcome  
Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!  
Welcome_


End file.
